


Laughter and Tears

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Power Rangers go to Disney World. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter and Tears

"I've got mouse ears for everyone!" Kimberly chirped happily not even five minutes after they had made their way through the gates of the Magic Kingdom. To be honest, Adam wasn't even sure when she'd had time to buy them, let alone find color-coordinated ones with their names on them. But then again, he should know by now not to underestimate Kimberly's shopping skills. She was worse than Aisha, and that was saying something.

Kimberly adjusted her own pair of pink mouse ears, complete with tiara, and handed out the other five pairs.

"Where should we go first?" Billy asked, used to Kimberly's antics by now. "I've plotted out several routes throughout the park that should enable us to attend most of the major attractions, while still leaving time for lunch." Kimberly glared at him. "And shopping," Billy added hastily.

"And we're heading to MGM tomorrow, right?" Aisha asked, although it really wasn't a question from the way she was staring at everyone. "I really want to go on the Tower of Terror, and the line is going to be _really_ long."

"Don't forget about Pirates of the Caribbean!" Rocky said. "We have to do that!"

"I've taken all of these things into account, and we should be able to get to Epcot as well."

"What about you, Adam?" Kimberly asked. "Is there anything you want to do? You've been really quiet this whole time."

"Actually," Adam said. "I'd like to go on It's a Small World."

"Really?" Tommy asked. "But the song is so annoying."

"It's tradition," Adam replied, looking hurt. "You don't have to go."

"Of course we'll all go," Kimberly said, smacking her boyfriend gently on the arm. "We agreed that we should all stick together."

"As long as we get on Pirates," Rocky muttered.

*

Billy was right; he had planned out the best possible route. There was no other way to explain how they had managed to get on that many rides before they had broken for lunch. Rocky was bouncing around, showing off his new eyepatch and plastic pirate sword that they'd picked up in the Pirates of the Caribbean gift shop, and they were slowly heading toward Fantasyland.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked again, eying the Small World ride distastefully.

"Yep," Adam said firmly.

"There's no line," Billy said. "We can be on and off pretty quickly."

Grumbling, Tommy fell in line behind the other teens as they made their way to the Small World boats.

*

"Those goody-goody teens are having way too much fun!" Rita said. "Finster!" she bellowed. "I need a monster!"

"Not necessary, my pet," Zedd said from behind her, as he gazed down at the Rangers. "I think the ride that they're on now will do quite nicely." He aimed his Z staff at the ride and cackled evilly.

*

The six Rangers were just getting in the boat when the giant clock began to move. The gold and white monstrosity that hung over the ride lowered itself off of its perch, and stretched out menacingly in front of the Rangers' boat.

"I am the After All!" the monster proclaimed. "And now it is time for you to be destroyed!"

All of the people began to run, but the Rangers stood up on their boat.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy yelled as soon as the rest of the park-goers had cleared out of the ride. With a flash of light, the six Rangers stood there, balancing carefully on the boat as they stared down the monster.

"Well then," the monster said. "Let us begin." The clock opened its mouth, and a high pitched noise began to come streaming from its mouth. Adam could barely make out the familiar lyrics to the song. The golden eyes of the clock whirled around, and it was all Adam could do to remain on his feet as the clock's wide grin seemed to envelope them all.

"No!" Tommy yelled. "Saba! Let's do this!" He leaped at the After All Monster, brandishing Saba wildly. He managed to strike in the center of the clockface, and the song stopped just long enough for everyone to regain their equilibrium.

"Let's bring 'em together," Rocky said, as the Rangers held up their weapons. Amazingly, the monster didn't grow after they destroyed it with their power weapons. It was just as well - the song had been bad enough when the monster was human size - there was no telling what the destructive power could have been if it had grown.

After they demorphed, Billy hastily constructed a device that would wipe their transformation from the security cameras, and the six Rangers wandered off.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked Adam.

"I didn't get to go on," he said, and the others rolled their eyes at him.

"Even after all that?" Tommy said in disbelief. Adam shrugged.

"At least there wasn't a spell component this time," Billy said thoughtfully. "I fear what Rita could have done with a spell about unity." The group all shuddered, remembering their recent encounter with the Hate Master.

"Well, tomorrow is Epcot, right?" Aisha asked. "At least we should be safe there."

Adam's thoughts turned to a giant golf monster, and he turned to Aisha in horror. "Don't say things like that," he told her, and laughing, the six teens went off to enjoy their time in the happiest place on Earth.


End file.
